


Memories

by agar



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agar/pseuds/agar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天启后脑洞短篇<br/>特别短，原创角色一个小姑娘出没注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写EC，真心希望没太崩(｡í _ ì｡)讲真我真的不知道怎么抓两个人的性格（倒地）  
> 脑洞来源是天启的Nina小天使和逆转里教授的【I don't want your future】←这句话看得我太疼了ಥ_ಥ  
> 标题是一首歌的歌名，不过跟歌词没关系，单纯安利一下歌（？？？）

Erik在德国的边境小镇找到这个棕色头发的小姑娘的时候，她靠在墙角，伤痕累累，满身尘土，看到有陌生人向她走开，紧张地瑟缩了一下。  
“她看起来被人欺负了。”Erik想到，他鬼使神差地伸手整理小女孩乱七八糟的头发，方手指触碰到女孩的脸颊时，她突然抬起了头。Erik发现她有些一双清澈的绿色眼眸，而这双美丽的眼睛在抬头的刹那流出了眼泪。接着他听到稚嫩却有些嘶哑的声音：“您好，先生，我的名字也叫Nina。我能看到您的记忆，对不起，它们真的太悲伤了，对不起。我看到您也有特别的能力，我跟您是同类吗？”  
Erik愣住，他不知道这个小姑娘究竟从哪里学到“同类”这样听起来令人心碎的词，总之他深吸了一口气，有点磕巴地说道：“是的，你不是一个人。”  
Erik把这个年幼的变种人带回自己的“家”，而相同的名字让他不停地想起自己的女儿。他开始长时间地留在自己的房间，尽量不去接触这个女孩，努力把软弱的一面藏起来。后来他无意间看到了电视上泽维尔天赋学院傻兮兮的招生广告，突然发现透过这个Nina他不止看到了一个人。  
那双清澈眼眸里为他流出的眼泪也是如此熟悉。  
之后的几天Erik在Nina的问题上渐渐冷静下来，而兄弟会其他成员的不懈努力也让Erik得以完整了解Nina的能力。  
通过肢体接触获得他人的记忆，获取记忆的多少与接触时间正相关，最先读取的记忆和当事人当时的所想有关，当事人不一定在想这些事，但Nina会首先获得有关的记忆。Erik当初因为类似的年龄想到了自己的女儿，所以Nina最先读取了有关那一位Nina的一切。  
这听起来不如Charles厉害，Erik这样想着，但是兄弟会需要这样的变种人。  
然而很快他们就发现了严重的问题，这位刚刚六岁的女孩已经在无意间读取了太多记忆，拥有大量记忆的她经常头疼，甚至不断在睡梦中惊醒，而没有拥有类似能力变种人的兄弟会对此束手无策。最终Erik决定送这个孩子到Charles那里去。  
虽然这个决定在一开始遭到了反对，但是Nina真的太小了，没有人不因她而心疼。所以众人还是听从了自己的领袖——他们中唯一养过孩子的变种人的意见。  
因此，一天后，裹在大衣里的Nina被Magneto抱着出现在了泽维尔天赋学院的大门外。  
得益于天启事件的影响，Magneto的形象有所改善，政府似乎放弃了对他的抓捕，而学院的学生也大都认识了这位大名鼎鼎的变种人领袖，加之他之前不时到访和老友喝酒下棋，并没有人阻止他进入校园。  
感应到他的来访的Charles操控这轮椅前来迎接他们，两人对视了一下之后又不着痕迹地错开了目光。  
简单的寒暄之后Charles就把注意力放到了裹在大衣里的女孩身上。他微笑着向这个可爱小姑娘问好并且非常正式地准备和她握手。  
就在这时，Erik有些焦急的声音“Charles！不要碰她！”伴随着Nina尖叫一般的哭声同时响起。经验丰富的教授快速收回手并且让这个孩子很快睡去，Erik默契地接住了Nina而脸色十分阴沉。  
虽然仅仅碰到了不到半秒钟，但Nina显然读取到了Charles的记忆。Charles通过心灵感应也很快明白了这个孩子的能力，他开口道：“抱歉，Erik，是我……”  
“不，是我的问题。”  
话被打断的Charles没有继续刚才的话题，他只是说道：“那么，让她到我的房间去吧，让她……好好睡一觉。”  
Erik跟着他走进那间熟悉的房间，这个由他亲手重建的房间在主人的努力下，最大限度地恢复成了最初的样子。Erik很熟练地把女孩抱上床，抬眼时正好看到Charles把自己挪到床边坐着，他直起身想要帮Charles一把却被对方的微笑挡住。  
“帮我找一下Hank和Jean好吗？”  
Erik沉默了一会儿，说道：“好。”  
两人来得很快，Erik没有继续留在房间，而是靠在门外，偶尔拦下来找教授的学生，告诉他们教授现在有事。屋内的对话隐隐约约地传来，他没有特意去听，这些声音一片模糊。Erik的脑海里浮现出Nina刚刚激烈的反应，他在不长的迷惑之后很快得出了一个令自己难以接受的结论。  
Nina不会控制自己的能力，她被动接受的来自Charles的记忆是什么？他的出现让Charles想到了什么。  
关键词也许是——寻求帮助变种人、Erik或者Magneto。  
Nina尖叫一般的哭声紧紧攥住了他的心。  
因为Nina的原因，Erik在学院留了一周。Nina和Jean住在了一起，两个学着控制能力的女孩形如姐妹，常常一起坐在草地上看书。Charles每天花大量的时间和两个女孩聊天，Nina也的确有了很多变化。当她自己有意识控制时，她不在会只是接触就被动接收别人的记忆。作为学校里最小的妹妹，还穿上了几个女生送的小裙子。之前接收的记忆也在Charles的帮助下整理起来，不会让她再睡不着觉。  
Erik收到兄弟会的消息，不得不准备离开，离开前他和Charles一起到学院的草地上闲逛，两人之间话题漫无边际地延伸。Nina的笑声远远地传来，离他俩越来越近。  
男生女生们坐在一起不知在说些什么，Charles看着他们微笑起来，偏头对Erik说道：“她终于像一个真正的六岁女孩了。”Erik微微点头，接上了话头：“我都不知道她以前接收过多少可怕的记忆。”这句话刚出口，他就后悔了。  
Charles没有接话，转动轮椅向前走去。  
Erik追上去，伸手停住了了Charles的轮椅，等他站到Charles面前低头看着那双眼睛，又什么都说不出来了。  
“别担心我，我都能教她处理好我肯定可以处理的更好。要回去别出发太晚。”  
“我不会……”他犹豫了一下，改口道，“我会回来的。”  
然后他们第一次没有告别，微笑着向两个不同的方向走去。  
END  
教授是主动接受痛苦，经历痛苦之后依旧善良，不知道表现出来没有_(:з」∠)_  
有时间再改改好了QAQ


End file.
